Love Is Blind
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: With Haruka away Chiaki and Kana discover that love is truly blind. Chiaki x Kana yuri/incest.


**Love Is Blind**

A cold wind swept about the Minami household housing the two remaining sisters: Kana, 19 and Chiaki, 16.

It was a few months since Haruka, 22, had left for America to take an advanced course in Biology, which she'd obtained via a scholarship. Kana had also left school and was now working shifts at a local convenience store whilst constantly planning new, inventive schemes to make money. Chiaki was still at school, but now the same high school that Haruka had gone to.

This particular night Chiaki lay in bed listening to the moan of the wind outside and watched the moon spill its gentle light through her window, across her floor and onto her tear stained quilt.

Loneliness came in waves like a rolling tide but tonight beneath the moon it seemed to have reached an equinox. Kana was working a late shift and hadn't been in when Chiaki got home; school and the friends Chiaki had there seemed as distant and superficial as ever. Only Toma and Fujioka had been friends to really warm her heart but the former had moved some years past and the latter had tragically passed away just a year ago. Chiaki snuggled closer to the bear that shared Fujioka's name and shook and sobbed for a while longer in the dark room. Finally, with tears spent, she sat up and wiped her eyes, glancing at the bright green digital numbers on the clock by her bedside.

_**21.47**_

More than ever Chiaki found herself wishing Kana was home; her still illogical, giddy and energy filled sister but increasingly her warm, supportive and admirable sister.

Chiaki had worried when Haruka had left how they'd get on and there had been rows and arguments, plenty of them. But somehow or other they always patched up and left their friendship stronger than before. A friend of Chiaki's who had come round a few weeks ago had remarked that their bickering was like that of a married couple.

Chiaki glanced at the floor, unsure why that comment had and still made her feel so embarrassed; probably because the thought of her and Kana together, as taboo as it was, still crept into her thoughts and dreams from time to time. Particularly at times like tonight when she felt a real need for her older sisters warmth.

"Baka Kana," she whispered to herself. "It's all her fault for kis...kissing me when we were younger. It's warped my mind. Besides I love Haruka, if anyone, don't I?"

But she hadn't seen Haruka for a while and she was well aware now that that love had only been one sided. Certainly not the more intimate warmth and love she wanted. But if she did love Kana wasn't that love equally one sided?

Chiaki slipped out of bed and padded into the kitchen. Kana would be home soon and it would be good to have some food ready for her; she could think better whilst doing something else too.

She smiled as she entered the kitchen. Kana's appetite at least had never changed. But back to the point, what did Kana feel for her?

If Fujioka had still been around Kana would have eventually fallen for him, probably. It had seemed fated but it seemed even fate could be thrown off unexpectedly.

_Kana's still rather childlike and naive about love; she certainly doesn't see gender as much of a barrier given the practice kissing me when younger. And Kana never minded me being close or sharing a bed when I was scared, but then that could cut both ways._

Chiaki tumbled some ingredients into a pan with a splash and then went to steam some rice.

_Kana has never dated anyone else either, not even in the last few months. She's a lot less clueless about guys than she used to be, but like Haruka rejected every offer._

_Is that simply because Fujioka was irreplaceable to Kana perhaps?_

Chiaki returned to stirring the pan.

_In the end we're sisters though! But it feels like we ought to always be together, unspoilt by having no-one else around. I can't deny the ideal even if the consequences seem weird. But then I'm someone who always thinks differently to the way the conventional world seems too._

She sighed heavily then laughed.

_I can't believe that I've been seriously considering this. It's such a waste of time._

There was a click and a thud as the front door opened; her heart skipped a beat.

"Tadaima Chiaki!" Kana called out, seeing the light on in the living room.

"Okaeri Kana!" Chiaki responded happily.

There was a ditching of shoes and fast steps from the hallway into living room and on into the kitchen where dinner was reaching its grand finale.

"Chiaki! What is this heavenly smell!"

Chiaki turned to see Kana standing in the doorway, dressed in her work outfit; a royal blue jacket with paler blue lines and dark blue trousers. Her face was flushed from running and she was breathing heavily with her dark hair tumbling down about her neck.

Chiaki's train of thoughts began pursuing a rather dangerous path and she blushed.

"Chiaki?" Kana said in concern when Chiaki failed to answer.

"It's teriyaki udon," Chiaki managed, spinning back to the pot that was bubbling dangerously and switching off the heat.

"How was work Kana?"

Taking a few seconds to compose herself Chiaki glanced back at Kana to find she was removing her jacket, revealing a royal blue polo shirt beneath; the polo shirt also lifted up in the process to reveal Kana's smooth stomach. Chiaki quickly turned away before Kana could see her face go beet red and concentrated intently on the pan, stirring it aggressively with a ladle.

"Ah it's hot in here!" Kana exclaimed as she tossed the jacket into the living room and headed over to the fridge before answering Chiaki's question.

"Work...work was fine. Except for the pervy guys hanging round afterwards. They suck."

Chiaki's frown deepened. "You should report them," she muttered.

Kana chuckled as she opened the fridge and removed a coke.

"It's fine, it's fine. They're just idiots. They keep a distance anyway after I drop kicked their leader.

As expected of a Minami, Chiaki thought with a smile. All three of them at some stage had made it to the top of their self defence classes, a very useful skill to have.

"Kana can you set the table?"

She'd hoped to have done this before Kana got back but it did no harm to order Kana about. She still enjoyed the ego-boosts from being the queen of the home in Haruka's absence.

"Ah geez..." Kana sighed, setting down her fizzing coke. Given there was food at the end of it though she still complied with rapid speed.

A few minutes later and a very late tea was served. With an 'Idtadakimasu!' both of them tucked into the food hungrily.

"Ahhh! This is really good Chiaki! Arigato."

**Thump. Thump.**

Chiaki buried herself in her food again. Kana seemed to be affecting her more than usual tonight. What right did she have to look so cool and attractive and to praise her like this?

_I'm becoming a real perv_, Chiaki thought gloomily.

On the other side of the kotatsu Kana had demolished most of her food but unusually her mind wasn't fully focused on the meal before her.

_Chiaki's been acting strangely tonight. She's not her usual sarcastic self. And she was up at past 10 cooking food...For me! And she seems subdued and keeps turning red._

Kana gave Chiaki a piercing stare as her younger sister went for another mouthful of food.

_Her eyes look a little red. I wonder what's wrong? Blushing, subdued mood, tears...Ah-ha! She must have been dumped!_

"Chiaki...I'm sorry."

"Huh!"

"There will always be other fish in the sea and your big sister will always be here for you."

Chiaki groaned and looked at Kana,

"What are you talking about baka-nee?"

"Haven't you been dumped?"

Chiaki glared at her.

_Shoot! Looks like Detective Kana may have been off..._

"No..."

"Then you have a crush on someone who doesn't love you back!"

Kana didn't concede defeat easily and this was at least sorta what she had in mind originally.

This got more of a reaction from Chiaki who glanced at the floor mumbling.

"...No. What makes you say that Kana-nee?"

_Aha! My Minami senses are tingling. I'm onto something!_

"Cos I'm the great Detective, Sherlock Minami, solver of all love problems of a maidens heart, and I can see by your subdued expression and blushing face that you are in need of the services of the love detective!"

Kana put on her best solemn expression and sat cross legged by the kotatsu on her cushion.

"Now begin."

She closed her eyes ready to listen. Though they often fought they rarely kept any secrets from each other and Kana was sure she'd hit the nail on the head with her last guess. So she waited...and waited...and then opened her left eye.

Chiaki had returned to eating her food and trying to look relaxed.

"Chiaki? Can't you tell me what's wrong?"

Kana decided the situation was serious enough to have to switch tactics, going for a more pleading tone.

Chiaki remained staring downwards and biting her lip. She'd grown a fair bit in the last few years and was almost as tall as Kana; looking more like Haruka every day that passed although her bust couldn't quite compete with her oldest sister. But then few could. Even so Kana couldn't help but admire her younger sister's form snugly held within the soft blue folds of her dressing gown and wonder what guy was stupid enough to turn her down.

"No," Chiaki mumbled clearly debating whether to leave her food and go back to bed from the glances she was casting at the doorway.

"Is there someone you love?"

Chiaki sighed, "I don't know..."

"Who?"

"I can't say, all-right?"

"Why not?"

Chiaki threw Fujioka, who she'd brought into the living room earlier before making tea, at Kana's head.

"Because I can't already."

"Really..." Kana muttered as she sat up having tried and failed to duck the flying stuffed bear, biting her lip in vexation.

_What should I do? Maybe Chiaki's embarrassed to talk about it cos she doesn't know what to do when it comes to guys? After all Haruka always steered clear of the subject. I know! I'll give her proper Kana training. It ought to stop her sulking anyway_.

A dangerous gleam entered Kana's eye.

"It sounds like what you need is practice in capturing a guy," Kana declared happily. "You must be embarrassed because you don't know how to kiss a guy."

"Huh?" Chiaki looked up confused. Before realisation of Kana's plan could dawn on her Kana had moved lithely about the table and over Chiaki so that her face was close to her younger sister's. Kana's dark hair hung down over Chiaki's face and her hands rested on Chiaki's shoulders. Then Kana whispered,

" Idtadakimasu," and planted her lips onto Chiaki's.

Their warm soft lips met and Kana waited for the inevitable push away and chase, only to find Chiaki melting into her kiss with her lips moving back against Kana's for the shortest and yet what felt like the longest of moments. Both their eyes shot open and Kana found herself staring into two beautiful light green pools filled with love and fear.

**Smack!**

Kana was sent reeling by Chiaki's right palm as Chiaki stood before her trembling, with tears on her face, and gave Kana a last glance of pain and guilt before fleeing into her bedroom. Kana remained seated by the kotatsu in shock.

_I didn't expect that. For her to kiss back. My heart's racing so fast..._

_But now what? I've hurt her._ _Do I love her like that? I don't know...But I do love her though. And didn't she say she didn't know? _

_Haruka, what would she say if she were here? Probably 'don't teach Chiaki weird things Kana.' But is it really that weird? It's not like Haruka has ever had a boyfriend or is an expert on such things. In fact if Haruka thinks something like this is weird it's probably normal..._

She put on her thoughtful face and engaged in some Minami logic.

_Is this what's known as forbidden love? Love so strong it has to battle and rise against the norms? And it's said love is blind. And love that is forbidden must be the most blind because it occurs even though it's not allowed to be. Thus it's the best sort of love...Ous! _

She smacked her right fist into her left palm feeling pleased at having reached a result on whether the love was good or not but...

_But with Chiaki, dare we? Well there's no-one I'd rather live with the rest of my life and her kiss was somewhat pleasant..._

_Well nothing ventured nothing gained after all. At the very least I need to go try set things right._

Chiaki clutched her pillow close, facing away from the door. The pain in her chest felt a thousand times worse than earlier in the evening. She loved and wasn't supposed to love the very person whom she couldn't afford to lose and who had now found out. Soon she'd be more alone than ever. Kana might not even want to stay in the same house. All because Kana had to be so light headed about such things. The bed shook, the pillow dampened and the wind outside howled with bitter regret.

She didn't hear her door slide open but she did hear Kana's footsteps and felt the mattress shake slightly as Kana sat halfway down the bed. She froze, gazing at the wall, unsure what to say or do.

"Chiaki?"

...

"Is the person you're not sure you're in love with...me?"

She wondered for a fantastic moment if it was worth denying everything or lying. But Kana already suspected and she was too exhausted to start lying now. She nodded but remained gazing at the wall, terrified of what expression she'd find on Kana's face.

The next thing she felt was Kana's hand running through her hair.

"Are you so scared of me Chiaki?" Chiaki rolled over to face Kana.

"No, just these feelings," she responded tearfully.

Kana was quite close and gazing at her with a thoughtful expression that made Chiaki's stomach flutter.

Chiaki suddenly realised how dreadful a mess her face must be. Sitting up she put her left arm over her eyes to wipe them dry.

"Chiaki, I can't say for sure that I don't love you like that too; I'm certainly willing to try it. After all forbidden love is the blindest form of love of all right?"

Chiaki frowned at the Minami logic of the latter part of the statement, until the full meaning of what Kana said sunk in.

"You mean you think you could love me like that?" she whispered looking up into Kana's chocolate eyes.

Kana leaned in closer,

"Yes," she whispered.

There seemed to be a magic about the moment and even the wind seemed distant as Kana wrapped her arms about Chiaki's back. This time Chiaki's arms moved up and around Kana's back and her body moved up against Kana's. Then Chiaki's mouth moved upwards towards Kana and was duly captured by Kana's own.

The soft press of their lips sent fiery tingles running through their bodies. Slowly their lips moved across each other's, heads shifting and bodies gently pressing. As the kiss deepened moist tongue tips flicked each other in loving caresses and Chiaki let out a low moan.

Then they pulled away. Both girls flushed and breathed a little deeper.

"I really do like your kisses princess", Kana whispered with a small smile as she licked her lips.

Chiaki smiled weakly. A million worries still battered her mind about how their young and forbidden love would survive; but that it had been born at all and the joyous hope it offered were enough to quell those doubts for now. She reached up and let her hand run through Kana's silken black hair.

"Baka," she whispered fondly. "But I'm happy to practice anytime now."

She leaned in and they melted into another deep kiss on Chiaki's bed, beneath the blessing of the full moon.

_Clearly I don't own Minami-ke or else there would be a lot more yuri. But the creator of the series deserves a lot of credit XD _

_This is the first of potentially a few Minami-ke yuri oneshots I have planned. It'd be great if you have time to review but otherwise thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed :)_


End file.
